A key differentiator between cable and other communication delivery systems is the existence of a broadband and bidirectional “pipe” between the head end and the subscribers' homes. In today's telecommunications industry, such a broadband, bidirectional network is useful in providing a myriad of telecommunication services, well beyond the traditional “plain old telephone service” (POTS).
An exemplary prior art attempt for provisioning and customizing telecommunication services over a broadband network is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,978, issued to Blumhardt et al. on May 13, 1997. Blumhardt et al. describe an arrangement where switch-based and advanced intelligent network (AIN) services are offered via a broadband (e.g., cable) network, using a television monitor as a graphical user interface (GUI), where the offered services are accessed using a set-top box and remote control. Switch-based calling features such as, for example, call waiting and caller ID, are implemented in this environment and can be activated/deactivated by the subscriber. AIN services are provided by presenting the subscriber with a “blank” screen, the subscriber then activating the desired AIN options. Once activated, a remote database is used to control the AIN services provided to the customer.
The use of a remote database is considered to be limited in the services available to the subscriber. Further, the lack of privacy associated with a remote database may cause subscribers to be hesitant in activating certain AIN services.